Recreational vehicles, such as mobile homes, motor homes, campers, travel trailers, fifth wheelers, recreational vans, and other vehicles with an interior primary living space or area, commonly have air conditioning systems to provide cool dehumidified air to an interior of the recreational vehicle. The air conditioning system typically has a rooftop mounted air conditioning unit or heat pump unit and ducts for distributing the conditioned air. The conditioned air is discharged from the ducts into various area and/or rooms through registers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,641, discloses a recreational vehicle with an air conditioner ceiling grille that includes a return air grille and a closable register. The register may be manually opened or closed by an operator to discharge air to the local area below the register.